3 AM
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: Loneliness and sleep were far from their minds now. It was going to be a long and eventful night. /SetoLynn One-Shot/


3 A.M.

_Title Inspired By – 3 A.M. By Matchbox 20_

(Seto Kaiba X Haruno Lynn)

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto! I **DO** own Haruno Lynn so **HANDS OFF!**

**

* * *

**

_You've got to be kidding me._

A groan left the redhead's lips as she lifted her sleepy eyes from the pillow and glared at the bright red numbers on the digital clock. 2:30 in the morning.

Rolling her eyes, Lynn let her head hit the pillow again, face first. Needing to breath after a few seconds, she moved onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Both curtain windows on either side of the bed were cracked only slightly in the middle, revealing the light of the moon through a small slit into the room, providing the only illumination she had.

She hated not being able to sleep. All she did was toss and turn, which only succeeded in her legs getting tangled up in the blankets. And wearing pajama pants weren't exactly helping, either.

Habit kicking in, she looked over at the empty side of the bed and sighed. She stretched out her hand and felt the cool fabric beneath her fingertips. What was the point of having a big bed all to herself if she couldn't sleep? She was better off sleeping on the floor like she used to.

If she were back home in Konoha, she wouldn't have to worry about being alone. Her comrades would have been right there beside her, taking shifts to keep watch while the others got some shut-eye of their own.

Sure, getting sleep was hard for a shinobi when out on a life-threatening mission but that was only when you didn't trust anyone, not even your own friends. With her old team, a few minutes were all she needed because she knew nothing would happen to her with her most trusted friends around.

Hell, right now, with the way she was feeling, she would have preferred her own sister just so she knew _someone_ was there. She threw her arm across her face with another sigh.

What had happened to her? It seemed like living in Domino like a normal woman was starting to change her, and she couldn't figure out if it was for the better or the worst. She used to be so independent. Nothing could stop her from doing anything, even taking care of her sister on her own when she already had a teetering plate of duties. She used to enjoy being alone because it meant taking care of business _her_ way.

It wasn't like she was getting rusty when it came to her shinobi skills. That was kind of hard to do when she was on-call pretty much twenty-four/seven. And being an ANBU Black Ops Captain meant she needed to be prepared for anything, her guard always up, her eyes always scanning the area, and her weapons ready and waiting to defeat the enemy.

Plus, it was in her blood to be a kunoichi. From the day she was born, she understood what her calling was.

But now, after living with a certain CEO for so long, she couldn't even sleep without someone with her, namely him, like a child still needing a nightlight because of the creatures in the closet.

And when it came to dating Kaiba, she should have been used to sleeping alone. She couldn't even recall the last night they shared a night together, let alone told each other I love you.

For the first time in her life, she disgusted herself. And she was an ANBU Captain? Pathetic.

As she laid there with her eyes closed, dreading to continue staring into the dark abyss that was her bedroom, she tried to sort through the pieces swimming through her mind. She came to the one and only logical conclusion: she was lonely.

She tried avoiding the inevitable, but, as a shinobi with plenty of experience, she knew optimism was nothing but an illusion.

She was lonely and, though she hated to admit it, she knew she was right.

Countless nights sleeping in a cold bed alone, tossing and turning as nightmares of her life plagued her mind, thinking about home and how everything had taken a drastic turn, wondering how life would have turned out if she had done things differently; all in all it added up to the point that, after being used to having people and friends around her for so long, once those friends were gone, loneliness didn't take long to kick in and make itself at home.

Yes, she had Mokuba with her what seemed like all the time but, every now and then, she needed to get out and spend some time to herself. Yet another shinobi trait that had instilled itself in her blood.

But once the day turned into night and she found herself tucking in between the blankets, being alone was the last thing on her mind.

Apparently not learning her lesson the first time, she glanced over at the clock again, immediately wishing she could plunge a kunai into the damned thing. Three in the morning. She had been lost in her own mind for half an hour and didn't even realize how fast time was flying.

"Fuck." She growled low in her throat. One more side-glance and her patience finally snapped. _"That is it!"_

She threw off the blankets and practically jumped from the bed. Shrugging down her blue pant legs and fixing a few buttons on her matching long-sleeve, not bothering to do anything with her hair since it was already messy to begin with, she marched to her bedroom door.

She had _had_ it with Kaiba pulling late nights cooped up in that damned office. She could understand it wasn't easy to run your own company but did he think he could do everything in one night?

Oh, that's right. For a second, she forgot who she was talking about.

Then again, she had no one to blame for this other then herself.

She knew what she was getting into the day she first met Kaiba and started to develop feelings for him. It was the same way when she moved in with him and their relationship started to grow. Long nights alone and spending more time with his younger brother came with the package of being Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. At least, that's how she saw it in her mind.

She had no idea why she chose Seto Kaiba, of all people, to become attracted to. But there were some days she didn't complain about it. After all, _he_ kissed _her_ first if she remembered right.

However, now wasn't one of the non-complaining days.

Last she checked, _she_ was Kaiba's girlfriend, not this damned company. And if she had to drag the blue-eyed CEO by force to prove her point, then so be it!

She had every intention to go barging into his office when she threw open her bedroom door, but her thoughts quickly changed when she saw a white jacket and black clothes before her.

"Going somewhere?" His voice entered her ears and traveled down her spine. She stood her ground though as she met Kaiba's gorgeous ocean blue eyes, his brows quirked, no doubt wondering what she was up to so late at night.

She let out a small chuckle. "Well looks like great minds think alike. I was just about to come get you."

Now it was Kaiba's turn to laugh. Looks like he stopped working at the right time. He had a feeling he would be getting a visit from a very annoyed redhead sooner rather then later. She tended to do that sometimes when he found himself caught up in his work and his eyes glued on his computer screen.

He smirked, remembering the few times when she had tried to drag him out and both of them ended up on the floor until morning, covered up with only his jacket and his shirt as a pillow under her head.

"Here." Surprised none of it spilled, he held out the mug of hot chocolate, the steam floating into the atmosphere. "I figured you would be up so you can't say I don't think about you."

Lynn's hazel eyes widened slightly as she took the mug in hand. Well, _this_ was certainly new.

"You're welcome." Kaiba said in his usual I'm-not-amused tone as he brushed right past her and into the room.

Lynn rolled her eyes with a smile. "Thank you." She said back as she blew away the steam before taking a long sip.

The hot liquid slid down her throat, already starting to have a calming sensation. It hit the spot perfectly. "Aren't you the thoughtful one?" She smiled, sitting back down on the bed, legs bent close to her chest.

Kaiba didn't say anything, as usual, as he peeled off his jacket. "I thought you were able to sleep alone." A chuckle followed his words.

Lynn shot him a glare – well, shot his back a glare, that is. "I _was_ until I started dating an ego maniac."

His laugh reached her ears once more and she tried to let the shivers wash over her. Right now she was trying to control her damned hormones from tackling that cocky bastard onto the floor. She was enjoying the gift of chocolate at the moment. Why waste something nice and hot? Besides, she was still stronger then him in every way so it wouldn't take long to get what she wanted.

Kaiba affected her in ways she didn't even know existed. And that was saying something considering her last lover was the Uchiha prodigy himself. But whenever she looked into those beautiful blue eyes, she found herself drowning and unable to tear herself away from him.

Yes, their relationship wasn't exactly what one called "normal" but she was happy and in love with him nonetheless. And besides, her relationship with Uchiha Itachi was _far_ from normal so, along with the many other things, Lynn was used to having strange things happen to her.

Cradling the mug in her hands she changed her thoughts to the hot chocolate, hearing the sound of clothing hitting the floor before she felt weight drop onto the other side of the bed. She gulped down the liquid, feeling the heat start to affect her cheeks and blood.

After just glancing once, the redhead found herself unable to look away.

Kaiba was already out of his attire and was in nothing but the black boxers she had given him as a gift. Her eyes went wide as she could feel her body spring to life, the blood rushing through her veins. Sleep was _far_ from her mind now.

The CEO had a feeling his plan would work. When Kaiba saw what time it was on his computer screen, he knew he was better off leaving his office himself rather then being dragged out by one of his limbs. They had dated long enough for Lynn to get quite predictable, her temper always playing the main role.

Shutting down his work for the night, he headed out, made the hot chocolate and moved as quickly as he could to his bedroom. And, wouldn't you know it – he had perfect timing.

Once in the room, he wasn't quite done surprising her yet. Knowing she was entertained with the chocolate like any typical woman, it didn't take long for him to strip down to just his boxers and take his place on his bed, a shiver running through his spine when his bare skin hit the cold blankets.

Smirking to himself, he could feel a pair of eyes lock on him not even a few seconds later. And wasn't that an ego boost? "Like what you see?"

Lynn pouted slightly as she tried to keep her glare as dangerous as she could. Then again, when she had a half naked Kaiba on her bed in the dark, it was kind of hard to keep her badass side on the surface with a racing heart.

"You know the answer to that already, jerk." Even though the only light they had was emitting from the moon, it was still enough to fuel her attraction for the blue-eyed bastard.

With his arms behind his head, she got the perfect view of his body. Her eyes went from top to bottom, taking in every detail.

To others, he may not have looked like much and certainly wouldn't have an ounce of muscle anywhere.

But Lynn knew him quite well.

He was strong (thought she still had him beat in that category), his arms and chest filled out to suit a man of his stature and size. Even his legs as well, which had passed the test on numerous occasions.

She could feel the heat paint her cheeks as she shot down the rest of the cocoa, placing the mug aside.

"Are you just going to sit there or should I get back to work?"

Lynn could feel her eyes twitch as she knew those words were meant to catch her attention. Being she was awake now, _wide_ awake due to the chocolate, and her mind conjuring up images, she knew there was one way to cure her restlessness. And besides, this was what she wanted in the long run, wasn't it? No sense letting a good opportunity go to waste.

"Impatient, are we?" She giggled, playing with the buttons on her shirt. The first three came undone easily, her chest slowly being revealed.

However, in the blink of an eye, she found herself on her back, her arms being held down and ocean blue eyes staring down at her.

"To quote you," Kaiba smirked, leaning in close to her ear. "You know that answer already."

Underneath his fingertips, he could feel Lynn's body tremble as he held her down. Watching her undo the buttons drove him crazy, especially since she was going so damned slow. Of course he figured that was her getting her revenge since he teased her just as badly but unlike her, she didn't have to worry about her body showing just how aroused she was.

Somehow keeping his cool, he bit down on his lip as he could feel the cool fabric of his boxers up against a certain area of his body that was starting to demand attention. It would have to wait until Kaiba has his fun first.

He changed his thoughts back to Lynn who was currently wiggling under him. He chuckled, leaning down close to her lips, his breath teasing her skin. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." She whispered, a smirk curling onto her features. She wiggled again, her hair splaying across the pillows, her hazel eyes glowing in the moonlight. The best part about this was, her shirt left nothing to the imagination. Her breasts moved with her body, her legs brushing against his manhood, causing him to groan slightly.

Now, the game was on.

Kaiba's lips crashed against Lynn's, his tongue pushing past her lips and teeth and went straight inside, rubbing against hers, which immediately started the wrestling game of dominance.

Soft moans came from the redhead's throat as his hand slid to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers into her beautiful hair. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling on his own hair, which only increased his arousal. Lynn wasn't the only one around here who liked it rough.

As her body pushed itself up against his, his free hand quickly unbuttoned her shirt, slid it down her arms and tossed it aside, her soft chest now pressed fully against his own. His lips traveled down her neck, leaving small but dark marks that she would proudly display.

"S-Seto…" Her soft voice was enough to make his body tremble, holding her body close with no intent on letting go. He went to her breasts, showing them equal attention, earning him more moans from his lover.

With a racing heart, Kaiba let his hand slide slowly down her stomach until he reached her waistband. Within seconds, he yanked down her pants and panties at the same time, discarding them onto the floor.

For just a second, he marveled at her beauty. Even with the battle scars, Lynn was still the woman of his dreams, dreams he didn't even know he had until she came along. She was the only one who was able to put him in his place and wasn't afraid to speak her mind about anything, even when it had something to do with his working or his company.

"Are you just going to stare or are you gonna go to work?"

Kaiba chuckled at Lynn's words, feeling her hands slowly move down his chest, her fingernails leaving goose bumps on his skin. She moved her body up, pressed it flush against his and leaned in close to his ear.

"_Don't keep me waiting."_

That was all she needed to say.

As soon as he pushed her back down, her hands went from his chest to his boxers, slipping them down his legs until he shrugged them off himself, his erection freed and already pressing against Lynn's wet core. A soft gasp slipped from her lips as her legs rubbed against his, her arms curling around his neck once more.

The fire erupted within Kaiba's belly, his heart racing madly as if running a marathon. With another rough kiss, he wasted no time in positioning himself and, once he found what he was looking for, a warning wasn't needed before he pushed himself inside, a louder moan coming from the redhead's throat.

God, how was it possible for her to be so tight every time they were together? Not that he was complaining, that is.

Breath turned into heavy pants as he slid in and out of his lover's core, going in deeper each time, knowing how much she loved it. Her nails dug into his shoulders, his name flying out from between her dry lips, the volume increasing each time. As much as he enjoyed hearing his name shouted in pure ecstasy, those lips were all too tempting.

As the kiss turned heated and passionate, Lynn found herself in pure heaven.

While this was what she wanted, she couldn't believe how fast the bomb had gone off within her lover. One minute she was just trying to tease him as he did her and the next she was on her back being shown the love she had been desperate for.

She admitted she was lonely and she would have been content with him just lying next to her for the night until he had to work come morning. As long as his body was next to hers and she was in his arms fast asleep, she wouldn't have asked for anything more.

But this, screaming his name as he pounded in and out of her throbbing, soaked womanhood, feeling his hot lips against hers as their bodies merged and stuck together with sweat, this was better then waiting to fall asleep through the night.

Her fingers took in the feel of his surprising soft brown hair, tugging it as his thrusts became harder, pushing his erection further into her womb.

"S-Seto!" She moaned, her nails digging into the flesh of his neck and shoulders, begging for more as her body arched against his. She held onto him tightly, never wanting the feel of his body to suddenly disappear and have this all turn out to be nothing but a dream.

His pants and hot breath teased her ear as her body trembled violently, signaling she was close to her release. She held on as long as she could, knowing she was becoming a glutton when it came to Kaiba.

She didn't care; if sex were food then she wouldn't care about getting fat. As long as she was with Kaiba, then she wouldn't ask for anything more but him.

But her release had different ideas. She couldn't hold on for very much longer, as much as she wished she could, and barely managed to tell her lover. She screamed out his name once more before they came together, her body coming down from the high that was Kaiba's touch.

Panting heavily, she smiled when he lifted up his eyes and met her own, taking his face between her hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you." She whispered softly, trying to let her heart slow down and return to normal.

Those three words entered Kaiba's ears as he stared into those beautiful eyes he was in love with. He let a smile come over his features as he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

How she could put up with him was something he would never be able to figure out. But, he was lucky enough to have someone like her. He didn't realize until now just how much he took that for granted.

"I love you, too."

He could tell that was what she was dying to hear because her eyes flared up like a fresh fire set to life. It made him chuckle as the smile turned into a smirk. He moved only slightly and not even a second went by before a soft whimper came from Lynn.

He was still inside of her, and, the more he stared at her, the harder he became.

Clearing his throat and trying to ignore his "little" problem, he slowly started to exit his woman before she stopped him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Who said I was done with you?"

Within the blink of an eye, he was on his back and staring up at his red-haired lover, who looked quite comfortable sitting on top of him.

"You had your fun, Seto," She whispered, a hint of lust behind her words. "Now it's _my_ turn."

Loneliness and sleep were _far_ from their minds now. It was going to be a long and eventful night.

* * *

Ah, the joy of having completed yet another juicy lemon scene between my favorite couple. I do enjoy having a dominant Seto…-chuckles-. If you happen to enjoy it as much as I do, then please read and review! But no stealing said CEO otherwise I might have to hunt you down ^_^.


End file.
